the blood diamond
by goth girl and prince kasper
Summary: a young girl is forced to smuggle blood diamonds through sierra lione


**hi this is the arthour this fanfiction is based on the movie blood diamond you may have to look it up if your confused about what its based on its unfinished**

The Blood diamond

Kiara's hands trembled as she lifted the soft silk pouch the material was caressing her fingers inside it was filled to the brim with rough uncut jewels or known to the international community as blood diamonds and she would have to smuggle them through some of the most secure airports around the world while trying not to be shot at by child soldiers in the very heart of Sierra Leone. She hated this job.

The buses' rumbling engine brought her out of her head and back into real life her body started moving towards the back door her calloused feet scraped against the chipped floor that had been peppered with bullets the smell of gun smoke still fresh in the stale air. A bus was waiting outside for her its windows were cracked they reminded her of her village were many spiders spun fine webs of intricate designs she only had an hour left to get to the airport not realising the diamonds in her pocket would change her country forever.

"Hey wake up" a loud voice boomed "come on you stupid girl" it was the bus driver his rough voice waking her she quickly made her way of the bus grasping the ripped cheap leather that clung to the seats her feet sliding across the floor feeling something sticky latch onto the sole of her foot her chest suddenly tightened and her throat closed up she could her heart beat rhythmically in her ears she thanked the driver he just scowled and glared at her his cracked lips sneering at her he sniffed raising his head upwards as if to say even if had to live in and drive a rickety old bus that spluttered and coughed with cracked windows and dented metal. He was still better than her it was true he was.

Green That was all she could see she was currently at the edge of a thick dense jungle still clutching the soft silk pouch but as she looked into the vastness of the jungle she had a flashback of something she had tried so hard to forget.

 _Fire Smoke all she could see all she could taste she felt large rough hands clutch her shoulders a booming voice shout words she could her words "kia come on get up kia hurry" it was her father he had a machete in one hand and was hacking furiously at the twisted straw and flaking mud that made their hut she heard something that sounded like a car backfiring but it wasn't. It was gunshots shiny pieces of moulded metal suddenly ripped through the straw impaling her father as they did she had no time to react she could hear screaming it took her a couple of seconds to realise the scream was coming out of her it tore out of throat a scream filled with fear she got to her feet but couldn't stand her legs suddenly became like water not being able to retain a shape just flooding to the floor_

 _She fell to her knees her arms reaching out to grab his hand her small frail hand in his large calloused rough hand she looked into his eyes so much pain he smiled at her blood staining his lips he squeezed her hand "I love you so much my little cub" his grip loosened and his eyes fluttered shut "NO" she screamed shaking his body trying to get him to wake up "PAPA NO WAKE UP COME ON PAPA" she stopped suddenly she could hear footsteps getting closer boys shouting out orders she looked through the hole from the machete made. boys carrying guns she gasped she forced herself to her feet she had to get out she started to tear at the hole ripping it with her bare hands they were running now shouting became louder gunshots screaming the straw and mud finally gave in tumbling onto her lap she gave one more look to her father taking the necklace around his neck a handmade wooden locket smooth and beautifully carved with markings of their tribe inside was a torn shredded picture it was discoloured and smudged but you could faintly make out a face. Suddenly she felt a heavy pressure in her shoulder then a dull numbness spreading to her arm and that's when the pain started like a fire rapidly rising in heat her flesh felt as if it was melting and that when it hit her. She had been shot the bullet carved a tunnel through her flesh her back hit the floor her head rolled so she was staring upwards into the sky the stars burning paths across the sky she vaguely felt a strong pair of hands pulling her muttering things her heavy eyelids began to close the last thing she saw was a pair of red glowing eyes._

Huh!" what in the… the girl looked around her chest heaving she was still at the edge of the jungle she steadied her feet almost tripping on a gnarled root that was jutting out of the ground

 **this is a draft not yet finished**


End file.
